A Dragon's Forbidden Romance
by MISUNDERSTOOD and FUCKED UP
Summary: Lucy is now a solo-mage due to team Natsu's disbandment. One day, when she is at the guild she sees' a mission involving some sightings of a familiar sounding red dragon in a forest near Star Key village. She grabs it, finding something well, more like someone; Igneel. He never thought a woman would take the mission. Love wasn't what they expected either.
1. Tenth Mission Unexpected Meeting

A Dragon's Forbidden Romance

 _Summary_ : Lucy is now a solo-mage due to Team Natsu being disbanded. One day when she is at the guild she sees' a mission involving dragon sightings in a grabs it the mission and what she finds she did not expect; Igneel. He never thought that a woman was going to take the mission he thought his son would have; Neither of them would ever have thought that they'd fall in love witn one another either.

 **CHAPTER ONE: TENTH MISSION; UEXPECTED MEETING**

Lucy's P.O.V.

I woke up to a cold bed and the sun shining down on my face. 'Might as well get up,' I thought. I slid out of bed and stretched sighing as I heard my back pop. You may be wondering what I meant by cold bed since usually I wake up warm & cozy. Well after the team disbanded, Natsu stopped coming over and sleeping in my bed. None of my old team breaks in anymore actually, No Erza coming in (through the door like a normal person) and going through my underwear. No Gray entering through the chimney (ironic) stripping, sitting in his favourite chair and trying to read my un finished novel even though I constantly remind him I promised Levy she could read it first. Finally no Natsu or Happy rumaging around my fridge for food, eating it all and leaving a mess afterwards.

"Time for a shower, then I'll to the guild for breakfast." I picked out my usual atire but then I changed And pulled out a christmas gift I last year from Gajeel; It consists of a leather corset, leather choker, leather gloves with metal on the knuckles in case I ran into some thugs or something the glove that goes on my hand with the guild mark has an open top so it shows. He also gave me a pair of skin tight leather pants and steel toed leather combat boots. He also gave me two new whips one made with his own magic, the other made out of leather and some more of his iron. "New start, new me, new, tougher attitude. I'm gonna' have to thank him today." I told myself well shower time. I went through my usual routine with a few changes. I wore the outfit with my whip and the two Gajeel gave me, my keys - I have gotten more keys (which means more family) from the missions I've been taking alone. ' I think I'll call out Cancer ' " Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" I chanted. He apeared snipping his scissors that look like pinchers; when he finished with his signature catch phrase "Ebi" He asked "What can I do for you Lucy, Ebi" "Hi Cancer! Could you style and dye my hair in a way you think would look good with my outfit please?" I inquired. " Of course, Ebi." While he was doing that I was thinking of what I would say to Mira since the person who's been aproving my missions is Master. ' Hmm. Oh! I know I'll start by asking what she thiks about my outfit, then hopefully I can get some information on any possible knew couples that might have formed since I haven't been around lately.' As soon as I finished that thought Cancer said "I'm done, Ebi." I looked In my bathroom mirror and... wow just wow; was all I could think. My hair had been dyed black with red stripes with silver and gold stars. He put lipstick on me that was actualy made out of stars with what looked like a small black & red star my left cheek. My eyeshadow was red on the right and black on the left. "It's perfect, amazing, beautiful and just... wow. Thank you so, so much Cancer!" exclaimed while hugging him. He responded "Your welcome, Ebi." then returned to the celestial world.

" Time to show them I'm just fine and they don't have to worry about me."

=(^w^)=

At the guild Mira's P.O.V.

I was the at bar when the guild doors opened and heard footsteps coming my way so when the person sat down I looked up and was shocked at what I saw in fact I didn't hear or respond to said person until they waved their hand in my face. "Lucy?" I hesitantly asked. "Yea It's me. What do you think of my outfit?" she asked. "I can't see all of it from here. Let me move out from behind the counter and then stand up." I answered. And when we both did what I said I was astonished to say the least. "You look great!" I said in awe. I couldn't stop staring; she looked that good.

'Hey Mira? Any new or possible couples I should know about?' "Well Levy and Gajeel finally got together same with Romeo And Wendy. I think that Carla is finally starting to notice Happy. Nothing else." I giggled when she put her head on the table visibly deflating then all of a sudden perking up, she looked at me seriously while saying 'Let me guess. Evergreen And Elman still don't show that they like each other yet go on secret dates?' "Spot on Lucy, spot freaking on." 'Oh! I almost forgot that I have to talk to Gajeel. Can I get some iron for him please? "Sure." Why does she need to do that?

Gajeel's P.O.V.

I heard Bunnygirl and the Demon woman talking but didn't listen 'till I heard my name and Bunny askin' for some iron. As soon as she got the iron she walked over to me and shrimp and sat down. 'I know you know I'm here Gajeel." she spoke "Gihi I know. So why did you ask the Demon woman to get me-" I cut myself short when I saw her ensemble. " You're actually wearin' my gifts. What happened to your hair?" Well~ since my team disbanded, I wanted to change it up a bit. Plus this leather is tough and would be great for my missions my clothes keep get ruined 'cause of those stupid monsters and demons on my jobs!' Her voice had started out normal but at the end she was shouting. 'Oops sorry. That must of hurt your ears, with your sensitive hearing an' all.' She was actually feeling guilty! "No problem ! Now, was that all, or was there more?" I inquired 'Nope nothin' else just wanted to say thanks and the iron is cause I gave Mira pure iron from the celestial world so that I could give it to you on special occasions but forgot to at Christmas time.' She answered with a smile.

Lucy's P.O.V.

As soon as Ifinished my tak with Gajeel I went over to the Request Board and looked for one with celestial keys and a decent amount of money. "Aha! four celestial keys and alot of money too!" The requet read (A/N makin' a place up)

 _HELP!_

 _OUR VILLIAGE HAS BEEN VERY AFRAID SINCE A RED DRAGON SHOWED UP !_

 _IT COMES TO THE VILLAGE EVERY NOW AND AGAIN WE WOULD LIKE THE HELP OF FAIRY TAIL'S CELESTIAL MAGE_

 _Our villiage is named_ _ **Star Key**_

REWARD IS 800000000,450000J + FOUR CELESTIAL KEYS

Well; looks like I've got a dragon to find. "Master I'm going to take this one." 'Are you sure my child? it looks suspicious.' Of course he'd think that. I thought "Don't worry I've been before and they very friendly townsfolk." 'Hmm Okay, There you go my child.'

 **Here's my first chapter tell me how it sounds please. also even though this is my first fanfic I've posted a chapter of I'm already working on another. I don't know how often I'll post but I'll do my best. Tell me if I misspelled some thing 'kay. BYE**


	2. REVISED CHAPTER ONE

A Dragon's Forbidden Romance

 _Summary_ : Lucy is now a solo-mage due to Team Natsu being disbanded. One day when she is at the guild she sees' a mission involving dragon sightings in a grabs it the mission and what she finds she did not expect; Igneel. He never thought that a woman was going to take the mission he thought his son would have; Neither of them would ever have thought that they'd fall in love witn one another either.

 **CHAPTER ONE: TENTH MISSION; UEXPECTED MEETING**

Lucy's P.O.V.

I woke up to a cold bed and the sun shining down on my face. 'Might as well get up,' I thought. I slid out of bed and stretched sighing as I heard my back pop. You may be wondering what I meant by cold bed since usually I wake up warm & cozy. Well after the team disbanded, Natsu stopped coming over and sleeping in my bed. None of my old team breaks in anymore actually, No Erza coming in (through the door like a normal person) and going through my underwear. No Gray entering through the chimney (ironic) stripping, sitting in his favorite chair and trying to read my unfinished novel even though I constantly remind him I promised Levy she could read it first. Finally no Natsu or Happy rummaging around my fridge for food, eating it all and leaving a mess afterwards.

"Time for a shower, then I'll to the guild for breakfast."

I picked out my usual attire but then I changed And pulled out a Christmas gift I last year from Gajeel; It consists of a leather corset, leather choker, leather gloves with metal on the knuckles in case I ran into some thugs or something the glove that goes on my hand with the guild mark has an open top so it shows. He also gave me a pair of skin tight leather pants and steel toed leather combat boots. He also gave me two new whips one made with his own magic, the other made out of leather and some more of his iron.

"New start, new me, new, tougher attitude. I'm gonna' have to thank him today."

I told myself well shower time. I went through my usual routine with a few changes. I wore the outfit with my whip and the two Gajeel gave me, my keys - I have gotten more keys (which means more family) from the missions I've been taking alone. ' I think I'll call out Cancer '

" Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" I chanted. He appeared snipping his scissors that look like pincers; when he finished with his signature catch phrase "Ebi" He asked "What can I do for you Lucy, Ebi"

"Hi Cancer! Could you style and dye my hair in a way you think would look good with my outfit please?" I inquired.

"Of course, Ebi." While he was doing that I was thinking of what I would say to Mira since the person who's been approving my missions is Master. ' Hmm. Oh! I know I'll start by asking what she thinks about my outfit, then hopefully I can get some information on any possible knew couples that might have formed since I haven't been around lately.' As soon as I finished that thought Cancer said "I'm done, Ebi." I looked In my bathroom mirror and... wow just wow; was all I could think. My hair had been dyed black with red stripes with silver and gold stars. He put lipstick on me that was actually made out of stars with what looked like a small black & red star my left cheek. My eye shadow was red on the right and black on the left. "It's perfect, amazing, beautiful and just... wow. Thank you so, so much Cancer!" exclaimed while hugging him.

He responded "Your welcome, Ebi." then returned to the celestial world.

" Time to show them I'm just fine and they don't have to worry about me."

=(^w^)=

At the guild Mira's P.O.V.

I was the at bar when the guild doors opened and heard footsteps coming my way so when the person sat down I looked up and was shocked at what I saw in fact I didn't hear or respond to said person until they waved their hand in my face. "Lucy?" I hesitantly asked.

'Yea It's me. What do you think of my outfit?' she asked.

"I can't see all of it from here. Let me move out from behind the counter and then stand up." I answered. And when we both did what I said I was astonished to say the least. "You look great!" I said in awe. I couldn't stop staring; she looked that good.

'Hey Mira? Any new or possible couples I should know about?' "Well Levy and Gajeel finally got together same with Romeo And Wendy. I think that Carla is finally starting to notice Happy. Nothing else." I giggled when she put her head on the table visibly deflating then all of a sudden perking up, she looked at me seriously while saying 'Let me guess. Evergreen And Elfman still don't show that they like each other yet go on secret dates?'

"Spot on Lucy, spot freaking on."

'Oh! I almost forgot that I have to talk to Gajeel. Can I get some iron for him please?

"Sure." Why does she need to do that?

Gajeel's P.O.V.

I heard Bunny-girl and the Demon woman talking but didn't listen 'till I heard my name and Bunny askin' for some iron. As soon as she got the iron she walked over to me and shrimp and sat down.

'I know you know I'm here Gajeel." she spoke

"Gihi I know. So why did you ask the Demon woman to get me-" I cut myself short when I saw her ensemble. " You're actually wearin' my gifts. What happened to your hair?"

'Well~ since my team disbanded, I wanted to change it up a bit. Plus this leather is tough and would be great for my missions my clothes keep get ruined 'cause of those stupid monsters and demons on my jobs!' Her voice had started out normal but at the end she was shouting. 'Oops sorry. That must of hurt your ears, with your sensitive hearing an' all.'

She was actually feeling guilty! "No problem ! Now, was that all, or was there more?" I inquired

'Nope nothin' else just wanted to say thanks and the iron is cause I gave Mira pure iron from the celestial world so that I could give it to you on special occasions but forgot to at Christmas time.' She answered with a smile.

Lucy's P.O.V.

As soon as I finished my talk with Gajeel I went over to the Request Board and looked for one with celestial keys and a decent amount of money. "Aha! four celestial keys and a lot of money too!" The request read (A/N makin' a place up)

 _HELP!_

 _OUR VILLIAGE HAS BEEN VERY AFRAID SINCE A RED DRAGON SHOWED UP !_

 _IT COMES TO THE VILLAGE EVERY NOW AND AGAIN WE WOULD LIKE THE HELP OF FAIRY TAIL'S CELESTIAL MAGE_

 _Our villiage is named_ _ **Star Key**_

REWARD IS 800000000,450000J + FOUR CELESTIAL KEYS

Well; looks like I've got a dragon to find. "Master I'm going to take this one."

'Are you sure my child? it looks suspicious.' Of course he'd think that. I thought "Don't worry I've been before and they very friendly townsfolk."

'Hmm Okay, There you go my child.'

 **Here's my first chapter tell me how it sounds please. also even though this is my first fanfic I've posted a chapter of I'm already working on another. I don't know how often I'll post but I'll do my best. Tell me if I misspelled some thing 'kay. BYE**


	3. WELL THIS ISINTERESTING

**CHAPTER TWO:** **WELL, THIS IS... INTERESTING.**

Anonymous P.O.V.

'Someone took the mission.' "I hope it's him. Oh well, I'll just have to wait a bit longer. Hope they won't be frightened of me!"

On the train Lucy's P.O.V.

Aha! Finally, an empty compartment I thought. As I stepped in though; "Hi Laxus. Can I help you with your motion sickness somehow? I happen to know a good solution to what I presume is your.. 'secret'" I spoke to my fellow guild member. ' Blondie? Uhg. Could you please. And yes; it's a secret.' Laxus replied. "Okay. Scooch over just a bit for me please?" He did as I requested. "Alright then hold still" I said. I gently grabbed his head and brought It to my lap. 'The hell Blondie! What do you thi- nevermind.' " He started to complain but as soon as I started running my fingers through his hair he stopped. "There. Better right. The other slayers usually say snuggling their heads into my stomache helps" I explained while he started to relax. 'Alright. Thanks.' Then he was asleep. He looks so peaceful right now. I wish he didn't hide behind that facade of his. "Oh Laxus. Why do you hide this wonderful side of yourself? It is just a shame," I whispered.

Laxus' P.O.V

When Blondie came in and saw me I thought 'Well shit, how am I gonna get through this!' The all of a sudden she explains that she has a solution to my secret "sickness" I don't know why but I felt that she was trust worthy. When I replied she actually obliged she told me to move a little; next thing I know I start to complain all of a sudden I stop and felt; comfortable? After she starts to run her fingers through my hair 'I like her scent, books, stardust, and honeysuckle. I pretend to sleep then I hear her say; "Oh Laxus. Why do you hide this wonderful side of yourself? It is just a shame," She whispered. She noticed huh? Well at... least... she under...stands me. was my last thought before sleep overtook me.

EverGreen, Bickslow and Freed P.O.V

"Where is Laxus-sama!?"

" I don't know maybe he found some nice ass."

WHACK! SLASH! "Do not be so vulgar and condesending!"

"Well, let us go search for him!" Alright. Sure thing! Right babies!?" Right! Right! Right!" All of a sudden Bickslow stops them by saying "Shouln't we ask the Demon-woman if he took a mission?" Freed stopped pondering over it. " I believe that is correct. Let us go speak with Mirajane," Freed anwsered. 'Laxus/Laxus-sama/Boss. Please be alright.' The Raijinshuu thought.

T_T x ***********************************************************************************

Back to the Train: Lucy's P.O.V.

'Laxus is starting to wake up. That's good.' I thought. "Hey Laxus you feelin' any better?" I asked.

'Yeah. Thanks for that.'

"Sure no problem. I'm happy I could help you; you deserve it" I said with a smile.

'Hey, Blondie?'

"Yes Laxus?" I said ignoring the nickname for once.

'How did you know. About me hiding behind an illusion. How can you possibly understand!?' He huffed.

"That's simple." He glanced curiously at me waiting for me to continue. "We grew up similarly. My mother; when she was alive my family was a happy one; she was the light in the mansion, but, then she fell ill and eventually died. When that happened, my father immersed himself in work I was only four-years old! And the only thing I was to him after that, was a doll, just an arm peice for money and an expansion of the fucking company! Parties and social gatherings were the only times he payed attention to me. Even then... he didn't want to be near me because when I started to mature I looked like an exact replica of my mother. All he wanted was for me to be perfect and all I wanted was to make him proud!" He looked at me wide-eyed with his mouth opened slightly. "Now then... Your father wanted you to be perfect and his little puppet as well. Am I correct?" I looked at him as he nodded with his fists clenched so hard that his knuckles wre white. "He put a lacrima in you. I'm Gonna tell you something no one else knows not even the master or my spirits." 'Here goes nothing' I thought. "I have one as well. Did you ever wonder why I smelled odd at times. Almost like I had been around something reptilian?" A look of realization crossed his face "Yea, I'm a dragon slayer as well. One with a lacrima and was also taught by the celestial, poison, earth, water, air, iron, blizzard, fire, light, shadow, angel/peace and destruction/devil dragons." He looks like he's seen a ghost.

Laxus' P.O.V.

'B-Blondie is a s-SLAYER!?'

'Heh. I knew it! If this is how you react... He was right. NO ONE WILL EVER ACCEPT ME!'

Okay I need to calm her down!

"Oi! Lucy, I'm just shocked is all. I mean, you just told me that you're a dragon slayer for mavis sake!" She's looking at me in awe, almost as if she thought; no she wouldn't think that. Right?

'You... You don't hate me o-or want me gone?'

Okay, so maybe she does. "Why would you think that, Lucy?" she looked away guiltily and mumbled something even I couldn't hear. "Lucy. What was that?"

'I said, I've always thought that if others knew, then they would think I'm a freak. I'm the only slayer taught by multiple dragons AND has a lacrima implanted inside of them. Do you know how hard it is to hold back?

Phantom Lord with Jose and Gajeel, fighting Bickslow, wierd things on missions, Angel from the Oración Seis, Edolas, Tenrojima with Grimoire Heart and especially Acnologia, then there was Flare Corona and Minerva during the GMG along with the Eclipse Project, those stinkin' executioners, Future Rouge and don't forget the dragons as well.

I was rid of my clothes by one of the dragons-that we had met before only it was his spirit and his name was Zicronis- magic because he said and I quote

 _"You humans taste good but your clothes taste foul... That's why I made them dissapear."_ then after all the mens but Colonels dissapeared, he said, _"Come to think of it, men taste disgusting. Women. I'll eat the women."_ after that he uses his magic and vwala I'm sitting on the ground in the buff. Oh! And _**DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED WITH WHAT HAPPENED WITH TARTOROS! '**_

"Okay I had no idea about all that. But why keep it a secret? I mean yeah there's always gonna be someone who won't like you will be a little scared, so what you'll have Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermail Heel, heck even Quatro Cereberus right behind you." I said all this with a smile. As she started to cry a little.

'Thanks Laxus. You've really helped me by saying that.' she said

"No problem Blondie. You deserve it." I replied.

 **ALRIGHT PEOPLE THERE IS CHAPTER 2 FOR YA'. LET ME KNOW IF YO WANT THEIR CONVERSATION TO CONTINUE OR FOR HER TO GET OFF ON HER NEXT STOP AFTER HELPING LAXUS BY USING TROIA!**

 **See Ya later cincerely, MISUNDERSTOOD and FUCKED UP**


End file.
